Never Let You Go
by GilbertDrone328
Summary: AU from season 6 finale. Lana lives and comes back to Clark, only to find that he is with Lois. Intended ending came to fruition in S7-S8, so this is discontinued as I'd just be retelling.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here is my Smallville fanfic. This starts out as Clana/Clois deal, but I'm not sure how it will

end up. I started this a few days ago from spoilers I've read. I decided to start after Lana dies, and run

with the spoiler that she faked her death.

Chapter 1

Lana Lang stood outside of the Kents' barn. She quietly remembered all of the happiness and all of the heartache that she had experienced there. She thought of Clark and wondered if he still loved her. After all, she'd been dead for three months.

She remembered how she had left Lex. She still shuddered when she pictured his angry face. She had faced danger, and death, many times before, but she had never been as scared as she had been when she looked into her husband's furious eyes. But she smiled when she thought of her visit to Clark.

After all they'd been through, they still loved each other. And they'd finally been completely honest with one another.

She finally mustered the courage to walk in. "Clark?" she called up tentatively.

"Lois? Hey, babe, I know you wanted to go out tonight, but-" he stopped short. There was a beautiful dark-haired girl in front of him, a girl that he had loved everyday of his life since he had met her, a girl he thought he had let go. "L-Lana?"

They ran towards each other and met in a tight embrace. As Clark swung her around, he realized he was crying. He sat Lana down and gazed at her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. "Wow, you, uh, you look amazing, especially since you're, you know, dead."

"Clark, I missed you so much! I'm sorry for all of this, I really am. It was so hard leaving, especially after we talked."

Clark gently pushed some hair out of her face. "Why? And how? I could've protected you. We could have been together. I never would've..." he trailed off.

Lana didn't seem to notice is hesitation, instead addressing his questions. "I had to get out. There were only two choices: kill Lex, or die. So, I died. _I _rigged the bomb. I never got into my car. I timed a truck to pass by and I jumped on."

They stared at each other, letting a new surge of love fill them when they heard footsteps. Lana quickly hid behind some old machinery as Lois walked in.

"Clark, come on! We're going to be late!" She called out, making her way towards Clark.

"Oh, sorry, Lois. Something came up. Rain check?"

"Fine," Lois replied, clearly annoyed. Then something happened that Lana couldn't believe. Lois moved in closer to Clark and kissed him. "Bye, babe," she called back as she strode out of the barn.

Lana stepped out of the shadows, trying to hold back tears. "Okay, then. I guess I'll see you later." Despite her efforts, the tears were now flowing freely.

"Lana, wait!" Clark supersped in front of her. "I know, this seems bad, but it'd been two months, and we'd been apart for way longer-"

Lana cut him off. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Clark. I was dead. Before that, I was another man's wife. I understand what you're saying. It's really over." With that, she walked out. Clark could only stare in disbelief as he lost her. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, here's chapter 2!

Clark Kent was faced with a tough choice. He could try to get Lana back, the girl he loved, the girl who loved him, the girl who had given him some of the greatest joys and worst pains of his life. Or he could stay with Lois. She was fun. Different. When he thought about it, the decision actually wasn't all that tough. He loved Lana, and though he liked Lois, it had to be Lana. They'd been through so much and still loved each other. How could they be anything but soul mates?

With this new resolution in mind, he set out to win Lana back. The first step was ending things with Lois. He got in his truck and tried to figure out what to say. This wasn't has hard as breaking up with Lana had been, but it definitely was not going to be easy.

Clark pulled up to the Talon and walked in. This placed seemed to be the center of his relationship with Lana, but also of his relationship with Lois. He headed upstairs and raised his hand to knock.

"Clark?" Chloe had shown up behind him. "What are you doing here? Lois said you canceled."

"Right. I did. But the thing is," he said as they ducked into a corner, "Lana's... alive."

Chloe looked shocked, then worried. "That's impossible, Clark. They had her body. She died."

"No, she didn't. She showed up, and we talked, and then she saw me with Lois and left. But I can't lose her. I have let her go so many times before. I can't do it again."

"What are you saying, Clark? You're just going to dump Lois?" Chloe seemed to take the news rather personally.

Clark looked straight into Chloe's eyes. "I have to. It's not fair to any of us if I stay with Lois." Clark shrugged and walked back to the door. He started to knock as Chloe went back downstairs.

Lois opened the door. "Hey, Clark. You change your mind?" She went for a kiss, but he ducked out of the way.

Clark looked at her. He really liked her. But Lana flashed into his mind and he knew that she was the one he really wanted. He gazed into Lois' eyes and cleared his throat. "Lois, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Clark got into his truck and drove off. He was sad about the breakup, but thrilled about the chance to be with Lana again. The only problem was, he didn't know where Lana would be. He decided to head home and make a plan. As he drove, he tried to prepare something to say for when he did find her.

When he pulled up, he saw a strange black car in front of the house. The driver wasn't inside. He did a quick sweep of the house, but as his mom was working in Washington, it was empty. He headed up to the loft. There was Lana, looking through all of the old photographs he had of her. He realized that he had left them on top of the desk after looking at them earlier. She looked up and stood slowly.

"I just wanted to apologize. I should have known better than to expect you to still want me. I hope you and Lois are happy." She took a deep breath. "Goodbye, Clark."

She brushed past him, and Clark forgot about the speech he had rehearsed. He just grabbed her and kissed her. After a while they stopped and looked at each other. Lana wiped a tear from her eye. "Clark, I love you. But I won't be your secret. I won't- I can't be with you if you're with Lois."

"Well then, I guess there's no problem. I liked Lois, a lot, but I'm in love with you. I ended it with Lois. I want us to be together."

They kissed, and Clark supersped them to the house. "Look, stay here tonight. We'll figure it out."

"Does that mean you want to-?" Lana let the question hang.

"I want to. I really do, but with my powers, I could hurt you." Clark looked at her and knew that no matter how much he wanted it, he would never risk her safety for sex.

"Well, okay then. Do we at least get to share a bed?" She looked at him with a little smile.

"Anything for a pretty lady." He supersped them up to his room. He slept better than he had since he had been human, a lifetime ago. Literally.

Clark woke up early the next morning to get breakfast for himself and Lana. He had just started setting the table when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see none other than Lois Lana holding coffee.

"I know, this must seem really lame. But we didn't really get a chance to talk last night. Clark stared at her blankly."I brought muffins, too," she added, holding up the bag. "Now will you let me in?" Without waiting for an answer she pushed past him. "By the way, there's a car out there. Do you know whose it is?" She began to take muffins out of the bag from the Talon.

"Well, uh, actually," Clark began, "that belongs to-"

"Clark?" A female voice called down the stairs.

Lois looked up. She noticed the _two _plates on the table and forged the connection between them, the car, and the voice. "Clark, were you cheating on me? Or did you just jump into bed with the first girl you met after you dumped me? No, you know what? I don't even want to know." She was desperately trying to leave before the tears came. "You can keep the coffee, but I'm taking the muffins, jerk!" Lois yelled as she ran out.

Lana came down the stairs. "Did I, uh-?"

Clark smiled at her. "No, Lana. It was all me." He walked over and kissed her. "Good morning. I was making breakfast."

Lana raised an eyebrow. "Do you cook? _Can _you cook?"

"No, but I'm hoping I can figure it out," Clark answered with a grin.

"How about you get your work done, and I'll cook?"

Clark kissed her again. "I love you."

After breakfast, Clark sat down with Lana in his lap. "I think we should talk. About the real issues we have to work out. Like Lex, and the fact that the world thinks you're dead?"

Lana sighed. "I don't understand what you expect me yo do. Lex will kill me, Clark. He hit me when I told him how I felt about him. Do you think he'll hesitate to kill me if I tell him that I want a divorce so that I can marry you? He can't really get in any more trouble for it. After all, I died three months ago." She grinned and added, "Well, actually, since he was arrested for killing me, at least he'd deserve it. Silver lining, huh?"

Clark smiled, but said, "That's not funny, Lana. I want to marry you. I want to introduce you as me wife. I don't want to have to hide you or make you stay at home 24/7. Just think about what you're going to do, okay? In the mean time, I think we should go see Chloe."

Not really getting feedback here. Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait... but here is...

CHAPTER 4!

Clark and Lana drove to Metropolis in silence. Clark's silence was happy. He firmly gripped Lana's hand, glancing over every couple of minutes to make sure that she was really there. Lana's muteness wasn't as blissful. She was imagining what it would be like to tell Lex that she was going to leave him to marry Clark all over again. The only way she could imagine getting out alive would be to bring Clark with her. But then she would have to stop Clark from killing Lex...

"Alright, Lana we're here." Lana was roused from her musings by Clark's voice.

They walked up to Chloe's door. Lana took a deep breath as Clark knocked. She stayed behind him as the door opened.

"Clark? What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, clearly confused.

Clark smiled. "Oh, thanks. You really know how to make a guy feel loved. You're my best friend and I can't even pop by to say hello? Well, okay. I didn't just came by to say hello, I came by to introduce you to my new girlfriend."

Clark stepped aside as Lana grinned. "You miss me?"

Chloe was speechless for a moment before hugging Lana. "Lana, how? I mean- you- and the explosion?"

"I'll explain everything. But maybe we could come in?"

Hours later, Clark pulled up to the farmhouse. "You know," he said as he helped Lana out of the truck, "my mom's here tonight. I guess we have to tell her."

Lana pulled him close. "Do you think she's ready for that? After all, I'm her son's late married ex-girlfriend."

"No, Lana. You are the woman that I love. You're not dead, your marriage is over, and, unless you're breaking up with me, you are my _current_ girlfriend and hopefully future wife." They smiled at each other and headed into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clark walked into his house with Lana trailing behind. "Mom?"

Martha Kent turned away from the massive amounts of paperwork in front of her. "Clark!"

"So... how's Washington treating you?"

"It's been good." Her face grew serious. "I spoke to Lois. Imagine my surprise when she told me that you broke up with her and 'slept with some random girl.'"

"Right. That. See, that 'random girl' is the love of my life. And while we 'slept together' we didn't do what the phrase usually implies."

Martha chuckled. "The love of your life?"

Clark motioned for Lana to come into the kitchen. "Mom, I believe you know Lana Lang?"

Surprise couldn't begin to describe what Martha Kent was feeling. She stared in numb shock for a moment before jumping up to hug Lana. "Oh, look at you! We thought you were... Come in! Sit down! Can I get you something? It must have been terrible..."

As Martha continued her frantic greetings, Clark and Lana laughed and looked at each other. It was good to be home.

After a long talk with Martha detailing Lana's "death," Clark and Lana climbed into bed. She kissed Clark. "Your mom is so great. I was afraid she'd freak out, or ask us about..." her voice trailed off.

Clark looked at her curiously. "About what?"

"About Lex. If we want to get married, I'll have to be alive. Unless I take on a new identity, I'm still Lex's wife. Mrs. Lana Luthor." Her voice dripped with disgust as she spoke the name. Her name.

"Lana, I told you. That's your decision. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." He leaned over and kissed her. "You should get some rest. Good night,"

Well, there you go, kids. I know, it's like Christmas came early! Kidding, of course. Next time: Our lovers decide to go see Mr. Luthor. Lionel Luthor, that is.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of my Fantasmagorical Fanfic! Or, more accurately:

CHAPTER 6 OF MY MEDIOCRE BUT SLIGHTLY ENJOYABLE FANFIC! ;)

Clark groaned and turned over. It was 3:27 a.m. He felt for Lana on the other side of him, but there was no one there, He stopped and listened. He could hear Lana crying. He got up and walked downstairs. She was sitting on the couch, quietly sobbing.

Clark walked over to her and sat down. She was beautiful even with tears running down her face. "Lana, what's wrong?" His eyes and voice were full of concern as he reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder.

She shrank from his touch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," she said, quickly wiping her eyes.

Clark moved closer. "You didn't wake me. I woke up and you weren't there. I heard you crying. What happened?"

Lana turned to look him straight in the face. "I'm going to see Lex tomorrow. I'm scared."

"Of Lex? I can go with you. If he lays a hand on you, if he even thinks about it, I'll make him pay, Lana. I mean that." Clark's face hardened.

Lana gave him a weak smile. "Don't talk like that, Clark. You're better than that. Besides, that's not what I meant. I'm afraid of losing this. Of losing you. What if I can't get the divorce? What if he has me killed? You can't watch me all the time, Clark."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Lana?" Clark grinned in the darkness. "I can try."

Clark got up at his usual time, went through his usual morning routine, and did his usual morning chores. But he knew that this would be an unusual morning. He was going to drive to Metropolis with Lana to see Lionel. And then, Lana Luthor would rise from the dead.

When they arrived at Luthorcorp Plaza, Clark stopped. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Lana sighed. "I don't want to, Clark. But if we really want to be together, I don't have a choice." They walked into the building and headed for Lionel Luthor's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- In which two lovers talk to an older gentleman with magnificent hair.

Lionel stood up as Clark entered his office. "Hello, Clark. What did you wish to see me about?"

Clark smiled. "It's actually a who." Lana stepped out from behind him.

Lionel was speechless. He walked over to Lana wearing an expression of sheer disbelief. This was impossible. He had been there for the explosion. He remembered running up to the destroyed vehicle horrified. He had been certain that Lana had died.

"You look surprised," Lana said with a smile.

"But-how?"

After yet another detailed account of her truck hopping escapades, Lionel sat back, clearly impressed. "So after all that's happened, why are you here?"

"I am going to go see Lex to get a divorce. I am going to marry Clark. I am going to try to move on with my life after wasting so much time with that villain that you call a son. And to do these things, I will need your help." Lana's voice was strangely sharp and strong. Clark smiled inwardly. She had made herself stronger in her absence.

"Well, I see that you've changed. For the better, that is. I'll get you a bodyguard. Some protection. You'll need it." Lionel glanced at Lana before turning his gaze to Clark, who clearly wanted to protest. "You could simply go with Clark. That, however, could jeopardize his secret."

Clark looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Lana answered. "What if Lex pulls a gun? You can't take the bullets, and you can't dodge them."

"She's right, son."

Clark's face flashed with anger. "I don't care. I'm not putting Lana's life on the line to protect my secret. Never again."

Lionel sat quietly in thought. "Well, I can set up a meeting with Lex. He won't know you're here until you see each other behind closed doors. What do you think?"

Clark nodded. "We'll do it," Lana replied.

Lionel picked up the phone and dialed a number. After several moments, Lex answered. "Hello, son. I need to meet with you. No, it's quite urgent. Tomorrow? Can you do 11:30? Good. Thank you, son. Goodbye." He turned back to Clark and Lana. "Tomorrow. 11:30. I suggest you prepare yourselves."


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to take a risk with this chapter. Just so we're all clear, a certain someone isn't insane, per se. The person's just having a lot of issues and a lot of problems dealing with said issues.

And now, without further ado, CHAPTER 8!

Lana sat at the long table in the conference room adjacent to Lionel's office. She was trying to ready herself to see Lex. Her violent, demented, abusive husband. She had been slightly relieved to hear that Lex had been released due to a lack of evidence tying him to her "murder." A lot of people were outraged about the billionaire getting off, but the dropped charges were just one less thing for Lana to feel guilty about. Deep down, Lana knew that she didn't hate Lex. She wouldn't spit on him if he were on fire, but she didn't actually hate him. He just... meant nothing to her. Nothing at all.

Clark was standing in a corner, brooding as he had for months after he and Lana broke up and like he had after her subsequent marriage and death. Clark wished he could hate Lex. After all, Lex had investigated him, betrayed him, and lied to him, all the while claiming to be Clark's best friend. _But didn't I do the same to Lex, even when he was a good guy? Lex can never be forgiven for the things that he's done over the last few years, but maybe I could've saved him. Maybe if he had known the truth about me, his best friend... _

The door opened. Clark and Lana both looked toward it, their eyes landing on the man who had just walked in. Lex Luthor; or, at least what was left of him. There were bags under his eyes and he was incredibly pale. Usually Lex was an impeccable dresser, but his shirt was clearly wrinkled under his jacket, as were his shoes, that ended haphazardly over scuffed dress shoes.

Lex hadn't seen Clark in months, and hadn't even looked at a photograph of Lana since he was arrested. And now, they were both in front of him. Lex grinned and walked over to Clark. "It's been too long!" he exclaimed, hugging the confused younger man.

"Yeah, Lex," Clark agreed weakly. "Uh... did you see Lana?"

Lex shook his head frantically. "No, Clark. She's dead. She's been dead. These past couple months she was just a hallucination. She's not real. That's why I don't see her anymore," Lex replied, raising his voice as if he wanted someone outside of the room to hear him.

"What- Why are you talking like that?"

Lex was shaking. "I told Dad when I saw her. He told me.. he told me if I kept saying things like that, I'd end up in Belle Reve again. I don't wanna go back, Clark. Just gotta ignore the hallucination." He turned to Lana. "Good-bye, Lana. It was nice to see you." Lex squeezed his eyes shut and turned back to Clark, the lopsided grin back on his face.

Clark glanced at Lana. Lex was talking like a little kid and didn't seem like himself at all. Shock registered on both of their faces. Lex Luthor had finally cracked.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am really, really, really, really, extremely , completely, ridiculously sorry about this story. I'm sure you've realized it's on hiatus(and I finally gave It a proper title) and I apologize. I haven't really had time to write as I go to an unbelievably demanding advanced academic school, and I know that's no excuse.

So, I will try to work on this story. If I can't figure out what to do with it I'll post another Author's Note.

Again, sorry!!


	10. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

So my chapters are really short and I think I could do a much better job with this story... But I don't know how to redo/repost... If someone could review and tell me if I should just edit it into the new version or if I post a new story, that would be great. And yes, I do want to make this story work!!

Thanks!


End file.
